Les yeux perdus dans le vague
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Drabble de l'auteure qui ressasse ses souvenirs au lieu de se trouver un petit copain digne de ce nom XD


Titre : Les yeux perdus dans le vague

Auteur: JesseLelfe

Commentaire: Voilà, petite fic parce que pas d'inspiration, juste besoin d'écrire un peu... (oui, je prends ce site pour mon journal intime, mais du moment que ça passe comme fanfic, tout le monde s'en moque, je me trompe? XD)

* * *

Au bord de la mer, assis sur un rocher, on peut parfois voir un jeune homme perdu dans ses tourments. Ses cheveux châtain lâchés au vent, une expression mélancolique sur le visage, ses yeux violine ne quittent pas l'horizon. Parfois il reste quelques minutes, parfois quelques heures, parfois des jours entiers.

Et les yeux perdus dans le vague, il pense.

Il pense à cette relation qui s'était soldée par un échec, mais à laquelle il pense encore parfois.

Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas gardé contact, si ça aurait servi à quelque chose, s'il y a encore un espoir de retrouver ces amis perdus avec lesquels il a passé de si bon moments.

_Des fantômes de cris et de rires lui parviennent encore aux oreilles, portés par le vent._

Il se demande si monter à Paris en vaut bien la peine, s'il y a quelque chose à sauver, s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout recommencer ailleurs.

_Souvenirs de photos et de lettres, reçues pour Noel et le jour de l'an._

Il imagine comme ils ont tous dû changer, grandir. Tout comme lui.

_Souvenir d'un appel tard le soir, alors qu'il rentrait de classe. _

_Souvenir d'une discussion sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus._

Il se demande si grandir les aura rapprochés ou éloignés, s'ils accepteront réellement de l'accueillir dans leur groupe.

_Photos d'une sortie trouvées sur internet. Ils ont tous l'air heureux, sans soucis._

Il a peur, peur d'être abandonné de tous, maintenant qu'ils l'ont abandonné eux aussi.

_Se rappeler leur absence quand ils sont partis._

_Se rappeler le vide dans l'appartement, une fois certains meubles emportés._

Il espère, espère que peut être quelque chose l'attend ailleurs, quelque chose de meilleur qu'ici.

_Penser à l'appartement, vide, froid et triste, sans leurs rires et leur raffut à toute heure._

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans eux.

Il ne peut cesser d'imaginer un monde différent, une situation différente, des gens différents…

_Des gens croisés dans la rue. _

_Des gens rencontrés à l'école._

Mais un point commun. Il cherche encore et toujours l'homme qui restera avec lui, ne le laissera pas tomber pour des raisons futiles, ne retournera pas sa veste à n'importe quel moment.

_Souvenir de cette douleur lorsqu'il est parti sans se retourner._

_Souvenir de ces longues nuits où il pleurait en silence._

Il est devenu bien mélancolique, le petit garçon d'autre fois, qui riait aux éclats sans se soucier du lendemain.

_Les yeux dans le vague, une lueur de tristesse au fond du regard._

_Plus de rires, il est seul._

_Plus de cris, il est seul._

_Plus de discussions animées, avec qui pourrait-il parler ?_

Il est devenu bien triste, miné par les soucis et les contraintes que lui impose la réalité de la vie.

_Les factures à payer._

_Les études à réussir._

_Les parents à supporter._

Il est devenu bien silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées sans fins.

Il est devenu bien inaccessible, se méfiant de quiconque lui adressera la parole.

Y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour le sauver, ce beau jeune homme rêveur et lunatique ?

* * *

Depuis l'autre bout de la plage, un jeune homme brun fixe cet homme mélancolique. A lui aussi il lui a manqué. Lui aussi aurait aimé le revoir plus tôt. Mais la question n'est pas là.

Aujourd'hui, il est revenu chercher l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui aura fallu tant de temps pour comprendre que sans lui, il n'était rien. Tant de temps pour apprécier ce vide à sa juste valeur, ce manque. Tant de temps pour parvenir à l'identifier, et finalement aboutir à une seule solution : Le retrouver.

Soudain, le jeune homme châtain se lève et part en direction du parking. Le brun se dirige directement vers la voiture de celui-ci, pour le rattraper.

Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui après une après midi passée à regarder la mer en songeant au passé, il se retrouva bloqué contre celle-ci.

Se retournant tant bien que mal, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui à qui il n'avait cessé de penser toutes ces longues années.

Ils se serrèrent mutuellement dans leurs bras l'un l'autre en pleurant, ils échangèrent des paroles malheureusement inaudibles du haut de mon observatoire d'où j'ai eu la chance d'assister à cette scène, en simple spectateur de la retrouvaille d'amis solitaires.

* * *

Voilà, drabble parce qu'il n'y avait pas réellement assez pour gratter des pages et des pages.

Je vous laisse commenter si vous voulez, et pour celles et ceux qui l'auraient pas vu, j'ai mis en ligne une fic commencée avec des amies il y a plus d'un an, et que je continue encore aujourd'hui quand j'ai le temps. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur ma page de présentation (là j'arrive pas à la mettre sur cette page)


End file.
